A Twilit Journey PROMO
by MagicDreamer0630
Summary: Inspired by a 1997 commercial for Disney's Little Mermaid. Enjoy a silly little promo for my KH fanfic, written quite a while ago. ALSO CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE! Rated same as fic just in case


AUTHOR'S NOTE-PLEASE READ!

So I've got ATJ completely finished, but when I was looking for a description of The Castle That Never Was I came across this old thing. It's sort of a parody of The Little Mermaid's commercial thingy, but set towards ATJ instead. You don't have to know the storyline whatsoever to read this, so enjoy!

ALSO! I'm having difficulty coming up with a name for the sequel to ATJ. If anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them! IF I CHOOSE YOUR TITLE YOU WILL HAVE ANY CAMEO YOU'D LIKE GUEST-STAR IN THE FIC! It could be you, an OC, your friend's OC, or a favorite character from any series of your choosing! More details on my profile!

STORY START

_**-Shot of lightning splitting the screen-**_

**-**_**Kat jerks her thumb to the left of the screen**_**-**

"…**Who's the stiff?"**

**Before a Princess**

**-**_**Shot of a gloved hand pulling a lever; SFX of an electrical current**_**-**

**Became a Nobody**

**-**_**Shot of Xcaiyet howling as she transforms into a human**_**-**

**Before a Wolf**

**-**_**Shot of Axel and Xcaiyet Frenching passionately; screen changes as they hit the bed**_**-**

**Tamed a Flame**

**-**_**Shot of Ikxe leaning back in his throne, resting his chin on his thumb thoughtfully with his fingers curled in front of his chin**_**-**

**Before Lord Ikxe**

**-**_**Shot of Xemnas and Ikxe talking mutedly as more thunder rumbles-**_

**Unleashed an Organization**

**-**_**Shot of the surface of the Sea; 5-year-old Anya's head pops out revealing her wide grin**_**-**

**There was a Little Mermaid**

**-**_**Shot of Anya talking animatedly to Ven, Terra, and Aqua**_**-**

**Who dreamed of Harmony…**

**-**_**Shot of Anya and Edmy swimming around with dolphins**_**-**

"**My Mommy says that it's the job of the Jade Kingdom to make sure all the nanimals are happy and peaceful!"**

**Sincerely Doubtful Productions invite you into a world of enchantment**

**-**_**Shot of Anya swimming away angrily from Aqua**_**-**

"**We're supposed to live in HARMONY!"**

**-**_**Shot of Ursula talking**_**-**

"**I happen to **_**know**_** someone who might be able to help you."**

**-**_**Shot of wary Anya, then Ven's smile. Cut back to Anya-now human-as she walks ashore towards Ikxe**_**-**

"**I'll do it."**

**-**_**Scene goes black, thunder rumbles**_**—**

**-**_**Shot of Aanyx's petrified face as a Vampiric Ikxe corners her in Halloweentown**_**-**

**Where nightmares become reality…**

**-**_**Shot of black; no sound heard. Cut to Aanyx and Roxas, in their cloaks and standing on the second level of the Hall of Empty Melodies. Roxas extends a hand to Aanyx**_**-**

"**Dance with me?"**

**-**_**Music continues, seeming to be "Once Upon A Time" by SHE as they do a sort of impromptu waltz.**_**—**

"**I don't care if he's your only keybearer; I want that boy GONE!" **

**-**_**Shot of Ikxe yelling at Xemnas and throwing a bottle of some sort of liquid against the wall; song still plays though once more muffled**_**—**

**Coming to Fan fiction this November**

**-**_**Cut to a shot of Aanyx battling countless Neoshadows. One claws her in the back and she falls to one knee in obvious pain**_**—**

"**Hey, I'm a tough girl. Why worry, right?"**

**-**_**Cut to Roxas, coming back from a mission to see an asleep Aanyx sitting in a chair by his bed. Roxas smiles, putting her in his bed and kissing her forehead with closed eyes**_**—**

"**Because I love you, that's why."**

**-**_**Scene goes black, thunder rumbles**_**-**

**-**_**Music changes to **_**some sort of upbeat techno-pop song**_**. Shot of Aanyx's determined look as she wordlessly casts Thundaga**_**-**

**It's all the magic**

** -**_**Shot of Aanyx and Xcaiyet in Atlantica dirty dancing to the music-**_

**All the music**

**-**_**Shot of Sora giving a WTF face in The Land of Dragons**_**-**

**And all the unforgettable characters**

**-**_**Shot of Sora, Donald, and Goofy's Trinity Ladder from KH1**_**-**

**Of Square Enix and Disney's most beloved crossover**

**-**_**Music stops; shot of Sebastian talking to an amused Demyx**_**—**

"**Teenagers. You give dem an inch; dey swim all ova you."**

**A Twilit Journey: Aanyx's Tale**

**-**_**Music resumes for several more beats before the end of the song**_**-**


End file.
